Ten years without you
by Skovko
Summary: At the age of 17 Dean and Veronica is together. When she gets pregnant, her parents pay off Dean's father to send him to military school and force Veronica to marry Randy that comes from what they think is a better family. Ten years later Veronica and Dean cross paths again. Is the old flame still burning?
1. Prologue

"But I love him!" Veronica yelled.

It made a loud sound as her mother's hand connected with her cheek.

"You don't know what love is," her mother hissed.  
"I do. Me and Dean love each other," she cried.  
"He's no good for you and now you've gotten yourself into this mess," her mother said.  
"You can't keep us apart," she said.  
"Watch me. He's already gone. Sent to military school," her mother said.  
"How did you manage to do that?" She asked.  
"His father is always in need of money," her mother answered and smiled.  
"So you paid him to send his own son away?" She yelled.

Her father entered her room. He looked really mad.

"Everything is fixed. Randy and his family has agreed," he said.  
"Agreed to what?" She asked scared.  
"Next week you'll marry Randy," he answered.  
"The hell I won't!" She yelled.  
"You listen to me, little missy. You'll marry that boy. He comes from a great family and he'll take care of that bastard baby as if it was his own," her father growled.

She put her hands on her stomach.

"But it's not his," she said.  
"Don't ever mention that again. From now on it's Randy's," he said.  
"But I don't love him! I will never love him!" She yelled.  
"It doesn't matter what you want," her father said before turning around and walking out of her room again.

"Mom, please," she tried.

Her mother walked over to her, grabbed her face between her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You'll marry Randy and you'll learn to love him. You see, this will be good for you in the end," her mother said.  
"But I love Dean," she cried.  
"In a couple of months he'll only be a distant memory that you'll laugh about. Randy is a good boy," her mother said.  
"And by good boy you mean he comes from money just like I do," she said.  
"Yes. This marriage is the best thing that can happen to both of our families," her mother said.  
"And it doesn't matter what I want. All that matters is what you want, that dad gets a new ally in his business, right?" She spat.  
"Everything will work out just fine," was all her mother said, then she walked out of the room as well.


	2. Ten years later

The woman was screaming underneath Dean as he was pounding into her. How he hated those loud women. Of course they shouldn't be silent in bed but he hated when they screamed so loud that it seemed fake. He put a hand over her mouth to silence her as he finished.

"You're not staying?" She asked as he got dressed right after they were done.  
"No, I got work in the morning," he answered.  
"Call me later?" She asked.  
"Look doll, it's really not my thing. Tonight was fun but let's not build to it," he answered.  
"So you just used me?" She asked mad.  
"I never made any promises," he answered, turned around and walked out of her apartment.

Veronica breathed in the morning air as she walked out of the house. They had moved back just three days ago. She couldn't believe they had been away from this town for ten long years. She couldn't say that she'd missed it. It held so many bad memories.

She walked to the supermarket. Not because they were actually in need of any groceries but because she wanted a bottle of wine. Randy would be away over night on one of his many business trips and she felt like getting drunk and dwelling in her own misery.

She grabbed a bottle of white wine and made her way to the counter. She looked at the man behind the counter and dropped the bottle. It made a loud sound as it smashed on the floor. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Veronica?" He asked.  
"Hi Dean," she said in a low tone, almost whispering.  
"Oh my god, it really is you," he said.

She dropped to her knees and started picking up pieces of glass. He hurried towards her to help.

"Careful not to cut yourself," he said.

Still the same old gentle Dean that she remembered. They got all the pieces of glass up and he wiped the floor.

"I didn't know you were back," he said once they were done.  
"Just got back three days ago. I didn't know you were back either," she said.  
"I moved back here four months ago," he said.

She nodded.

"So how's life? I heard you married Randy. Is that true?" He asked.  
"Yes," she said and looked down at the floor.  
"Guess your parents were right after all, that you belonged together and shit," he said with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"How about you?" She asked, not willing to respond to what he had just said.  
"No wife or girlfriend. It's not really my thing," he said.

She just nodded. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

"Let's get you another bottle of wine," he said.

He walked with her to the wine section.

"You should try this instead," he said as he reached for another bottle of white wine than the one she had taken and dropped. "If I remember your taste correctly, this is more up your alley."  
"Thanks," she said and took the bottle as he handed it to her.

His fingertips briefly ran over her hand and she felt her cheeks get warm.

They walked back to the counter and she paid for the wine.

"Don't be a stranger, okay? Come back here and let's catch up," he said.  
"Okay," she said and smiled before walking out.

She took a trip down memory lane that night while drinking the bottle of wine. She remembered all the good things between her and Dean. She went through some of the boxes she hadn't unpacked yet and finally found the letter from him she had kept for ten long years. The only letter he had sent her. The letter that broke her heart and made her accept her faith with Randy. She read it again and let her tears fall as so many times before. The words written were so cold and didn't seem like the Dean she had been with. She folded it again and put it in her purse. At some point she had to ask him about it.


	3. You never could lie to me

Veronica walked to the supermarket next day again to buy some milk. Sure they needed milk but mainly it was just an excuse to see Dean again. There were a lot of customers this day so they didn't get to talk much which annoyed her a bit.

"I hear Dean's back in town as well," Randy said later that night.  
"I know," she said.  
"How do you know that?" He asked.  
"I've seen him," she answered.

His eyes turned hard.

"You what?" He yelled.  
"He works at the supermarket. We needed milk. If you don't like me shopping there, feel free to buy me a car so I can drive further away and take my shopping somewhere else," she said.  
"You're not getting a car!" He shouted.  
"No, god forbid I get a little freedom in this marriage," she said.

She felt a sharp pain as her lip broke from the back of his hand. She reached up and wiped the blood away.

"Wow Randy, always so manly and tough. Every woman's dream," she said sarcastically.

He grabbed her arm and squeezed it tight.

"You belong to me," he sneered.  
"I know that, Randy. It's not like I've gone anywhere the past ten years," she said.  
"So start fucking behave that way," he sneered.  
"Hey, I'm the perfect wife every time we're out among others. That's all you can make me do. Here, at home, I don't plan on lying. You know just as well as I that this marriage never would have happened if it hadn't been for..." she said but stopped herself as the memories hit her.  
"Because of that bastard Dean you fucked and got pregnant with. You should be happy that I wanted to take you and that fucking child in," he said.  
"You never wanted that child to begin with. I remember how happy you were when I lost it," she said.  
"That's true. I only wanted you. Now that I have you, I'll never let you go," he said and kissed her hard.

She went to the supermarket next day again. Her excuse this time was her urgent craving for a raspberry soda. She waited till no other customer were at the counter before walking up to him.

"Hi Dean," she said as she handed him the soda.  
"Jesus, what happened to your lip?" He asked as he looked at her.

She reached up and touched it.

"Oh this? Nothing. Just slipped in the shower," she answered.

He leaned his head a bit to the side.

"You never could lie to me," he said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked a bit nervously.  
"You always blinked fast twice when you lied to me. You still do that," he said.  
"I do not," she said as firmly as she could.  
"You just did it again," he said.

He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Is everything okay at home?" He asked.

For a moment she concidered telling him the truth. How she hated her life with Randy. But then she remembered that he should know all that already from all the letters she used to send him.

"Everything's just fine," she said.

He watched as she blinked fast twice again but chose not to comment further on it.

"Alright. Just know you can always come to me," he said and smiled.

"You need someone in your life to take care of. How about that blond girl eyeing you from over there?" She asked and nodded towards the girl.  
He turned and looked at her.  
"Oh. I already did her the other night. Such a screamer. My ears were bleeding afterwards," he said.

She felt jealous but chose not to show it.

"I think she wants a second round," she said and giggled.  
"I already told her I don't do second rounds. It's not my thing," he said.  
"What is your thing then?" She asked.  
"Girls looking like barbie dolls, fuck them once and be done," he answered.

She looked at the girl again who was the opposite of herself.

"She does look like Barbie, now that you mention it," she said.

She grabbed the soda.

"Anyway, gotta go home. Good luck with Barbie over there," she said and walked away.


	4. Letters

She found an excuse each day the rest of the week to go to the supermarket. There was always something they needed at home, just like her craving for raspberry soda suddenly had increased. They talked a little each day. He was just as easy to talk to as she remembered and she found herself thinking about him more and more. Not that he had ever left her mind during the years but now he entered it more often.

A new week had started and Tuesday Randy had to go on one of his business trips again. This meant he would stay the night away. She loved it when he was out of town. She decided to get a bottle of wine like last time and enjoy her night away from him.

"So you liked it?" Dean asked as she put a bottle of the whine wine he had picked for her the week before on the counter.  
"It was really good. You were right," she answered.  
"What's the occasion?" He asked.  
"Being home alone till tomorrow," she answered.  
"You celebrate that?" He asked and laughed.

She just smiled. What could she say? Yes, she celebrated whenever Randy was gone.

"How about you come over to my place instead? I'll cook you dinner and serve you drinks?" He asked.

She bit her lip. It wasn't like she didn't want to.

"I don't know," she answered.  
"Come on, for old time's sake. We'll talk about how life's been treating us without any customers interfeering," he said.  
"Sure, why not? What's your address?" She asked.

She was nervous as she rang his doorbell. He opened shortly after and smiled at her.

"You look good," he said.  
"Thanks, you too," she said.

He hugged her.

"You still smell like lavender," he said.  
"Same old perfume," she said and gave him a shy smile.

A couple of hours later they had finished dinner and was well into wine bottle no 2.

"How did things go with Barbie the other day?" She asked.  
"She was mad that I still don't wanna see her again," he answered.  
"Why don't you?" She asked.  
"She was a screamer. Like a banshee," he laughed.  
"What's wrong with that?" She asked.  
"Never been into the whole screaming scenario. I prefer more quiet girls. Like you. You never screamed like that," he answered.  
"I wasn't silent either," she said.  
"No, you were just right. Your breathing got heavy, then small moans and grunts, and a louder moan when you came," he said.

She blushed. He was still as forward as he had been back then.

"Yeah, I remember," she said.  
"Remember? You don't do that anymore?" He said and chuckled.  
"No, with Randy I am dead silent," she answered.

He stopped laughing.

"Why?" He asked.  
"Because I don't want him. I never have," she answered.  
"Then why did you marry him?" He asked.  
"You know why," she answered.  
"No, I don't," he said.

She emptied her glass of wine, then she stood up.

"I married him because of the baby. My parents forced me to do it. You were gone and I was scared and alone. He said he'd take care of the baby but he was so happy when I lost it," she said.  
"Wait a minute, back up. You lost a baby?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I lost our baby. You know that," she answered.  
"Our baby? You were pregnant with our baby?" He asked.  
"Don't pretend like you don't know these things. I wrote you a letter each week for the first six months telling you all about what was going on. I didn't know where you were so I went to your dad every week. He promised to send them to you," she said.  
"I never got any letters," he said.

He stood up and walked towards her, reaching out for her, but she stepped backwards. She felt angry that he denied it. She grabbed her purse and found his letter.

"If you didn't get any of my letters, how come you finally sent me this one telling me that you didn't care and to leave you alone?" She yelled.  
"I didn't send you anything," he said but she wasn't listening.

She threw the letter at him and stormed out of his house. He opened the letter and recognized his father's hand writing right away. He read the letter and felt so angry.

"If you weren't already dead, dad, I would kill you myself," he sneered out in the empty air.

Then he suddenly remembered his father's last words on his death bed. How he had talked about being sorry about something and a box that Dean had to open and go through. He had gotten the box but never opened it. He had stashed it away in the attic and forgotten all about it. He stormed up there.

He found the box and opened it. There was a note from his father on top, saying how sorry he was for what he had ruined, how he had let big money talk instead of thinking about Dean's emotions. There was a bag under the note. He opened it and found 24 unopened letters with his name on it. He opened the first one and started reading.

He was up most of the night reading through her letters one by one. His tears wouldn't stop falling. Everything she had gone through was right there on paper. She had tried to tell him everything. The baby, the marriage, her parents forcing her, the way Randy treated her, how she begged for him to come back and take her away. He had never come. How could he when he didn't know what was going on? Instead his dad had sent her a fake letter and she had stopped writing him. Shortly after she had left town together with Randy and never tried to contact him again. He hadn't tried to contact her either. Hearing she had married Randy had made him stay away. He thought she had done it by choice, not by force. This changed everything.


	5. We're not children anymore

She walked pass the supermarket next morning. Dean noticed her walk by the big windows and called out to his boss who was near by.

"Mind if I take off for five minutes? I just saw someone walk by that I need to talk to. It's urgent."  
"Sure thing, five minutes," his boss said.

He ran out of the supermarket and chased after her down the street. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into an alley.

"What the hell, Dean?" She asked as he let go of her arm.

He grabbed the letter from his pocket and held it up in the air.

"I didn't write this. My dad did. Last night I found your letters. All 24 of them, all unopened. I read them all," he said.

She looked at him uneasy, not knowing how to respond to this information. He suddenly put his arms around her and pulled her in.

"I can't believe what you went through. I'm so sorry," he said.

She let him hug her. It felt so good feeling his arms around her again. After a while he released her from the hug.

"I gotta go back to work but I really wanna talk about this with you. Any chance you can come by my house again?" He asked.  
"Is Friday okay? Randy is gone for the weekend on a business trip," she said.  
"Friday's perfect," he said and smiled.  
"I'll be there around 8," she said.

He nodded and ran back to work.

Friday rolled around and she rang his doorbell. He opened shortly after, smiled at her and hugged her. She still fitted perfectly into his arms. She entered the house and sat down on the couch.

"Look what I found," he said and held up a galliano bottle.  
"Oh lord, I remember that day. We got so drunk," she said and laughed.  
"I already made coffee and I bought whipped cream. Ready for round 2?" He asked.  
"Bring it on," she said.

He lined up the first two shots. Half galliano, half coffee, topped with whipped cream. They downed one each.

"Man, that brings back fun memories," she said.  
"Fun? I puked so bad that night," he said.  
"Well, I had fun watching you being sick," she said and chuckled.  
"You always were so evil," he said and gave her a gentle push.  
"Hey, it was your idea to steal the bottle from your dad. I just went along with it," she said.  
"So now you're all innocent?" He asked.  
"Of course," she said and put on an angel smile.  
"Anyway, on a more serious note..." He started and reached over to take her hand.

They talked for an hour while downing shots. They went through everything about the baby, her marriage and him being sent away on military school.

"Why don't you leave him?" He asked.  
"At first I was scared. My father threathened to cut me off and throw me out. I was only 17 and had nowhere to go. They made sure I signed a prenup so that I wouldn't divorce Randy and take his money," she answered.  
"So you just chose to settle like that?" He asked.  
"What other choice did I have? I'm not allowed to have a job so I don't have my own money. Randy gives me a certain amount to use each week," she answered.  
"So go get a job. He doesn't have to know," he said.  
"I'm not good at anything," she said.

He hated hearing her talk like that about herself. She used to be more confident. He reached up and touched her cheek.

"I don't ever wanna hear you talk like that about yourself. You got so many good qualities and you know I'm right. Randy might have pulled out most of your confidence but I know the real you. I know she's still in there somewhere," he said.

She sighed and pushed his hand away. She got up and paced around the livingroom.

"What about yourself? Why didn't you ever settle down?" She asked.  
"Because I see your face in every woman I'm with. None of them are ever good enough. None of them are you," he answered.  
"Please," she said and held her hand up, not believing him.

He got to his feet as well.

"That's why I choose the opposite ones of you. I kept hoping to push the memory of you further away but it doesn't work. Instead I treat them like crap and they don't deserve that," he said as he walked towards her.

She backed up against the wall and he followed, finally stopping right in front of her.

"I hoped for so long that you'd come back and take me away," she said.  
"I'm here now," he said.  
"Too little, too late. We're not children anymore," she said.  
"No, we're not. We're grown ups and we still want each other. You can't deny that, can you?" He asked.  
"I don't want you," she said in a low tone.

He watched as she blinked twice fast and it made him smile. He leaned in, pinned her up against the wall and kissed her.

He pulled down her cardigan and noticed the bruises on her arms. It was clear someone had grabbed her way too tight to leave those kind of bruises. He traced his hands over them and felt her shiver.

"How often does he hurt you like that?" He asked.  
"Too often," she answered.

He leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

"Leave him. Move in with me," he said.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away.

"It's not that easy," she said.  
"It is," he said.  
"We're not children anymore," she said and walked pass him.

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Exactly. No one can stop us this time or tell us what to do," he said as he pulled her back into his arms.  
"Dean, please..." She tried.  
"I'm not letting you go again," he said and kissed her.

From there it went fast. Their clothes came off in a hurry and they were in his bed side by side. He was kissing her as he let his hand wander down between her legs. He remembered how she liked it and he started using his fingers on her. He smiled as her breathing started to get heavy. Shortly after those small moans that he had always loved. He kissed her neck as he pushed two fingers inside her and let the palm of his hand slide on her clit. She let out a loud moan as he made her cum. He kissed her shoulder.

"That's the sounds I've missed," he said and chuckled.  
"You always had magic fingers," she said.

He laughed as he rolled on top of her and pushed his dick inside her. He started out slow. It had been ten long years since the last time he had felt her and he wanted it to last. Her small moans turned him on and he slowly increased the pace. Finally he lifted up one of her legs on his shoulder and started thrusting into her fast. He kept going till he made her cum again before finally allowing himself to cum as well.

He laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. He showered her with kisses and took in that lavender scent he had dreamed about for so many years.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered.


	6. You'll be mine again

He rolled around and reached his arm across the bed just to feel the empty space. She wasn't there. He opened his eyes and turned on the night lamp next to the bed. His eyes went for the clock on the wall. It's was 3 AM. He looked down at the floor and saw her clothes there. She still had to be around somewhere. He got out of bed and searched for her.

He found her standing outside on the terrace. She was wearing her panties and his oversize shirt. She was leaning her palms on the railing, looking out in the dark. He walked out to her and felt the chill go straight into his body.

"It's freezing out here," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
"I don't mind," she said.  
"Oh god, you're so cold. How long have you been out here?" He asked concerned.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"Come on, let's get you inside and get you warm again," he said and tried pulling her away from the railing.

She held on tight to it.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to think for a while," she said.  
"You can think inside," he said.  
"You don't understand," she sighed.  
"No, I don't. Either get inside or get dressed if you're gonna stay out here," he said.

She turned her head and looked at him. There was a cockiness in her eyes, like she was challenging him.

"Make me," she said and smirked.  
"That's it," he said as he lifted her up and carried her inside.

She was laughing and screaming all the way, trying to fight her way out of his arms but he didn't let go until he had carried her all the way into the bedroom. He threw her on the bed. He went on top of her before she could get a chance to get up again and pinned down her arms.

"As a gentleman, it's my duty to get you warm again," he said jokingly and started kissing her neck.

She giggled underneath him.

"Don't worry, I'll take my time and won't leave you until I'm sure you're warm all the way through," he said low in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She stayed in his house the entire weekend. They didn't go outside. They were afraid the neighbours would see them together and start whispering about them. They didn't need to go out though. All they needed were each other. They hadn't been together for ten years and it was like they needed to make up for that time so they hardly left the bed.

As darkness fell Sunday evening, she was getting ready to leave before Randy would return home. He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"Stay," he whispered.

She kissed him and pushed his arms away.

"I can't. Look Dean, this has been a great weekend. I think we both needed it as closure," she said.  
"Closure?" He asked.

She sighed.

"It can never happen again. No matter what used to be between us, it's over now. I'm married and you need to move on. We can't dwell in the past," she said.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds before pushing her up against the wall. He leaned his forehead against hers and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"You might say you wanna end it but I don't believe you. This is not closure. This is just the beginning," he said.  
"Dean please..." She whispered.

He let go off her and opened the front door.

"Alright then, leave. But know this, I'm not gonna back down. I'm gonna chase you all over town until you're finally mine again," he said and smirked.

She couldn't help but smile a bit by his words although she tried her best not to. She walked pass him and out the door. She turned around and looked at him. He was leaning up against the doorframe with a cocky smile on his face.

"You'll be mine again," he said.

She didn't answer. She just turned around and walked home but her mind was screaming.

 _"I've always been yours!"_

She walked into the dark house. She jumped as the light was suddenly turned on and Randy stood there in front of her.

"Where were you?" He growled.  
"Out taking a walk," she answered.  
"I've been home for three hours," he growled and started walking towards her.  
"You're early," she whispered.

He laughed in an evil tone.

"Yeah, I caught an earlier flight just to find that my wife wasn't home," he said.

The back of his hand hit her across the face. She stumbled towards the wall. He grabbed both her arms and slammed her hard up against the wall.

"Where were you?" He shouted into her face.

She started crying.

"You were with him, weren't you? You were out fucking Dean!" He shouted.

His hand hit her other cheek. He then grabbed around her throat and squeezed. Her hands went for his hand. She was fighting to make him let go.

"Please Randy..." She cried.

His free hand went under her dress and down her panties.

"You're still wet after him. Tell me how he fucks you," he growled in her ear.

She didn't answer. She just cried and tried pulling his hand away from her throat.

"I bet I can do it better than him," he growled.

He threw her on the floor. He was over her in an instant, ripping her dress and panties to pieces. She cried and begged but he pinned her arms above her head with one hand. He reached down and opened his pants, pulling his dick out. She screamed as he forced himself inside her. He pounded into her as hard as he could while she was crying underneath him. He was done quick. He laid on her for a couple of seconds, catching his breath.

"At least this time I made you moan for me, bitch," he growled before pulling out of her.

He got to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving her on the floor.


	7. A job

This time it was different. It felt different. For ten years she had done as he had demanded, lying down on her back each time he wanted sex, but he had never forced her like this before. Although she knew it was still rape no matter what, it just felt so much different this time when he had been violent at the same time. She was used to his violent side as well but it was the first time he had mixed violence and sex. He had taken the abuse to a whole new level.

She stayed at home for hours after he went to work. She was running everything through her mind. Even though she had told Dean the day before that it was the end of them, he was the only one she wanted to see at that moment. She kept fighting it as long as she could but around noon she finally gave up and walked to the supermarket.

He looked at her the moment she entered and saw her blue eye.

"I'm taking my lunch break," he called out to his boss.  
"Okay," the boss called back.

He hurried to her, gently grabbed her arm and led her out in the back. He put his hand on her cheek and looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.  
"What does it looks like?" She snapped at him.  
"It looks like Randy needs his ass kicked," he answered.

He pulled her in to hug her. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was easier to say it like this when she couldn't see his face.

"He... ehm... he did other things too," she said low in his ear.  
"Like what?" He asked and pulled her out to look at her.

She looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Like what?" He asked again, more firm this time.  
"Like... like other things," was all she could say.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds before reality finally hit him.

"Did he rape you?" He asked straight up.

Her tears started running. That was the only answer he needed.

"I am gonna kill him!" He yelled before pulling her back into his arms.  
"No, you're not," she cried.  
"You either leave him or I'm gonna do things that will have me end up in jail," he said.

She pulled away from him.

"It was a mistake coming here. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you," she said.

He grabbed her hands.

"Yes, you should. You should tell me everything that goes on in your life, good or bad. I'm angry. Hell, I'm pissed off and I really wanna hurt him but I won't, alright? I won't do it because you ask me not to," he said.  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
"But this can't keep on happening or I'll snap at some point. I love you, Veronica. Always have, always will. It breaks my heart seeing you like this," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about. You've been under his abuse for ten years and that's enough to break almost everybody. If you let me, I'll help build you up again," he said.

She gave him a little smile.

"Break's over!" His boss called.

Dean sighed.

"I gotta go back to work. Will you be alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry," she answered.

He went back to work and she left the supermarket. She crossed the street to the mall. She hadn't been in there since she had gotten back to town. She walked in and looked around at the stores. As she reached the beauty store, she saw a sign in the window saying they needed a part time employee. She stopped and read it a couple of times. Then she took a deep breath and walked inside.

"I'm here to apply for the job," she said to the woman behind the counter.

The woman looked at her face.

"I'm not sure I can hire you," she said as she looked at the blue eyes.  
"Hear me out for a second. I could have covered this up at home but instead I chose to walk in here to show you just how good I am. May I?" Veronica asked and pointed towards the makeup.  
"Go ahead," the woman answered.

Veronica started covering up her eye while explaining everything she was doing. She was working fast and shortly after the eye looked normal.

"I promise you I won't show up bruised to work. I had an accident yesterday leaving me with this eye," she said.

The woman looked closely at her face.

"You did a good job. We need someone like you who knows what she's doing and will be able to help out customers out. It's only three hours everyday from 10 AM to 1 PM," she said.  
"That's perfect," Veronica said.  
"Can you start Wednesday?" The woman asked.  
"Yes," Veronica said and smiled.  
"I'm Lita, by the way," the woman said and smiled back.  
"Veronica," Veronica answered.

She hurried back to the supermarket and waited till no customers were at the counter before running towards him with a smile on her face. He looked at her confused. She had just been there 30 minutes ago crying in the back and now she was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.  
"I got a job." She answered.  
"Wow, that's great. Where?" He asked.  
"In the beauty store at the mall. Starting this Wednesday," she answered.  
"Congratulation," he said.  
"Thanks. It's just a part time job though. Only three hours each day. But it's a job, a real job," she said.  
"I'm really happy for you," he said.

He just wanted to run around the counter, scoop her up in his arms and kiss her but he stayed put and just smiled at her instead.

"I couldn't have done it without you pushing me," she said.  
"Always here for you," he said.  
"I gotta keep it a secret though. Randy will never allow me to work. Luckily he won't find out since he's always at work those hours as well," she said.  
"Leave him. Come live with me. We'll be a regular couple with regular jobs doing regular things," he said and chuckled.  
"I can't have this conversation again. I'm sorry," she said.

She slowly backed away from the counter and then walked out of the supermarket. He watched her leave until she was out of sight. He sighed. He was so full of emotions right now and he had a hard time controlling them. So much anger towards Randy, so much love and frustration towards her.


	8. The scent of lavender

She stayed away from him the next three days. He never left her mind but she couldn't go near him. She wanted him too much. She felt weak around him. And most of all, she was scared.

She started the new job Wednesday and she loved it right away. Mona was a sweet boss and easy to talk to and she quickly learned that she was good with customers.

After three days Dean missed her too much and decided to do something about it. As his lunchbreak started, he walked to the mall and into the beauty store. He saw her closing a deal with another customer so instead the owner Lita walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"Yes. I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend," he answered.

The other customer walked out of the store and he noticed that Veronica was paying attention to him and Mona.

"Anything particular in mind?" Lita asked.  
"Yes, perfume. She likes the scent of lavender," he answered.  
"Oh good, I got just the one," she said and went to grab a bottle of perfume.

He recognized it right away. It had been ten years since he had bought it for her the first time but she had never bought another perfume since.

"Yes, that's the one," he said and smiled.

They walked to the counter. Although he was talking to Lita, his eyes were on Veronica who was standing there too.

"You want me to gift wrap it for you?" Lita asked.  
"No, no need. I'm not gonna give it to her. I'm gonna put it in my house so it's there the day she decides to move in with me," he answered.  
"Well, have you asked her to?" She asked.  
"Yes, I have. A couple of times actually," he answered.  
"And has she said yes?" She asked.  
"Not yet but I know she will soon. She loves me just as much as I love her and one of these days, we're not gonna be apart anymore," he answered.

Veronica swallowed and turned away so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Dean paid for the perfume.

"It's really a lovely store you have here. I'll be back some other time," he said as he took the perfume.  
"You're always welcome," Lita said and smiled.

He walked away.

"What a lovely, young man," Lita said to Veronica.  
"Yeah, a lovely man," Veronica said.

She got off work an hour later and she walked straight to the supermarket. He was standing by the counter, just smiling this huge smile when he saw her.

"You're a jerk," she said but smiled back.  
"What? I just told the truth. I did ask my girlfriend to move in with me," he said.  
"I'm not your girlfriend," she said.

He pretended not to hear her.

"And although she said no at first, she'll come around," he said.  
"It's not up for negotiation," she said.

He leaned over the counter and looked at her.

"No, you're right. It's not. I've already won. I know you're gonna come sooner or later and I can wait," he said.  
"Still the same old crazy Dean," she said and shook her head.  
"I also bought a toothbrush for you," he said.  
"Stop it," she said.  
"It's orange," he said.  
"Seriously, stop it," she said.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds.

"You're not making this easy for me," she said.  
"Then I'm doing it right," he said.  
"You need to respect my marriage," she said.  
"Why should I when you don't?" He asked, challenging her.

She sighed and took a couple of steps backwards.

"Goodbye Dean," she said and turned around.  
"I'm closing both tonight and tomorrow if you need anything on those late and lonely hours," he said.

She didn't say anything. She just walked out of the supermarket.


	9. I'm going to live my life

She checked herself in the mirror one last time. The dress looked fine, her hair was fine, makeup covered her eye just fine. Everything was that... fine. A word she had used too many times over the past ten years. A word that never really meant anything good. It was Friday and they were going to family dinner at her parents' house. She didn't want to go but she had to. Randy was tight with them. She had despised them ever since they forced her to marry him but she always kept up the good daughter act around them.

Her mind wandered to Dean. No matter how hard she tried to push him out of her thoughts, he always sneaked his way back there. He would be at work right now. She wondered how he was feeling this evening.

"I said let's go," Randy said loud as he grabbed her arm, snatching her out of her thoughts.  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you," she said.  
"It's always the same with you. Your head is everywhere but where it's suppose to be," he said as he pushed her out of the bedroom.

A little while later they were sitting at the table at her parents' house. Dinner had been served and her parents and Randy talked over their plates. She wasn't hungry. She pushed the food around on her plate while thinking about Dean, about how good he looked, how he kissed her, how he would use his fingers on her. She bit her lip and smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Her mother suddenly asked, dragging her back to reality.  
"Nothing," she answered.  
"Aren't you gonna eat?" Her father asked.  
"I'm not hungry," she answered.  
"Eat!" Her father ordered.

He would always do that. Bark out an order and she would follow it. Not this time.

"No!" She barked back, pushing the plate away from her.

For a while they just stared at each other before her father finally looked away. She couldn't believe he had backed down for once.

A couple of minutes went by before her mother tried dragging her back into the conversation again.

"When am I gonna get grandchildren?" She asked out of nowhere.  
"Never," Veronica answered.

Everyone went dead silent for a few seconds.

"Don't cause a scene," Randy sneered.  
"Why not? You're embarrassed you're shooting blanks?" She asked, provoking him on purpuse.

She almost fell out of the chair as the back of his hand hit her across the face. She took a deep breath before standing up.

"You see? You see what I have to live with every fucking day? Abuse! Abuse because you forced me to marry him!" She shouted.  
"Sit down and be quiet, please," her mother pleaded.  
"Why? What's next, huh? You're gonna tell me that it's all my fault? That I bring the devil out in him?" Veronica shouted.  
"You know you are! You need to start being a better wife to him!" Her father shouted back.  
"Why dad? I never wanted to marry him to begin with and I still can't stand the sight of him after all these years!" She shouted.  
"That doesn't matter. Know your place!" Her father shouted.  
"My place?" She asked, thinking for a second. "My place isn't here."

She suddenly couldn't stop smiling. She backed away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.  
"I'm gonna do something I should have done a long time ago," she answered and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Randy, I want a divorce."

Then she was gone.

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't stop until she stumbled into the supermarket. Dean looked up from the counter and smiled as he saw her.

"Dean..." She said short of breath as she made her way towards him.  
"What's up?" He asked.

She raised her hand to tell him to wait as she caught her breath. Then she looked up at him and smiled. She reached over the counter to grab his shirt, pulled him near and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and dragged her up on the counter.

"Good thing no customers are here," he said jokingly as they finally broke the kiss.

She let out a little giggle.

"I left him. I told him I want a divorce. I left both him and my parents. Please tell me you still want me," she said.  
"Always," he said.

She stayed with him at the supermarket until it was time to close. They went to his car and drove to her house to pick up her clothes. The light was on inside. She sighed.

"You want me to go in there with you?" He asked.  
"He's gonna be mad as hell," she answered.  
"That's it. I'm going in there with you," he said as he opened the car door.

She opened the door to find both Randy and her parents inside.

"You brought him here!" Randy shouted.

Her mother broke down crying immietiately.

"How could you?" She yelled through her tears.  
"No! How could you? How could you force me to marry that asshole?" Veronica shouted back.

She ran to the bedroom with Dean following her. She threw a suitcase on the bed and pointed towards a closet.

"Just take everything," she said.

He opened it and took out her clothes and stuffed it in the suitcase. He closed the suitcase and carried it out of the bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Randy sneered as they walked into the livingroom again.

She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm going to live my life as I always wanted to," she answered.  
"We're gonna cut you off. No money, you understand that?" Her father yelled.  
"I understand just fine. I don't want your money. I don't care that I'm not gonna live as fancy as I've done until now. These fancy things don't mean anything to me. Dean is the only one that means something to me and you can't keep us apart anymore," she said completely calm.  
"If you think I'm gonna sign any divorce papers..." Randy started.  
"I don't expect you to make it easy on me and that's alright. It's not like I'm in a hurry to marry Dean so take your time. The prenup is signed so I'm not coming after your money and I don't want the house or anything in it so I guess your lawyer can't drag it out too long anyway," she said.

She turned around and walked out of the house together with Dean.

Out in the car he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I am gonna ask you one day, you know," he said.  
"Ask me what?" She asked.  
"To marry me. Not right now of course but one day I'll do it and I'll expect you to say yes," he said.  
"Like I would ever say anything else to you," she said.


End file.
